


You're My Brother and I Love You (That's The Truth)

by Spagheddje



Series: Family Divided (Dream SMP) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), The Festival, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spagheddje/pseuds/Spagheddje
Summary: Techno returns home after the Festival, falling apart. Luckily, Phil is there to pick up the pieces. Will it be enough?Aka the one where Techno has a breakdown after Tommy betrays him, and Phil tries to comfort him the best he can. Unfortunately for both of them, the damage has already been done.!!!!SPOILERS FOR THE JAN 5TH STREAM!!!!
Relationships: They're family your honour
Series: Family Divided (Dream SMP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096295
Comments: 12
Kudos: 215





	You're My Brother and I Love You (That's The Truth)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Tumblr, written originally by @introvertedppl ! Thank you for letting me piggyback off of your idea :') hope you enjoy!
> 
> Anyways the War is tomorrow and I'm not emotionally ready, so it is once again time to cry and vent through Technoblade. 
> 
> Title is based off a lyric from the song "Brother" by Kodaline.

Technoblade wasn’t quite sure where he’d gone wrong. He really thought he and Tommy had been on the same page, at least up until that morning. They’d woken up with a plan to crash the festival, maybe do some minor terrorism. Phil had seen them off when they left, waving goodbye to the two brothers with a big smile, happy to see his sons back together after all this time. Laughing and smiling, cracking jokes, not fighting in a pit, blowing up a country, or fighting to the death. 

Techno had considered Tommy to be a friend. His baby brother, who was back in his life and working with him towards a common goal. He’d broken his father out of house arrest, Ghostbur visited often, and they were on route to succeeding in their plans. He saw the way Phil’s smile reached his eyes after so long, he heard how Tommy’s laugh echoed through the cabin walls at some stupid joke Ghostbur made. He could see the bags under his own eyes beginning to clear up, he could feel some of the never ending tension that lingered in his shoulders beginning to loosen. He didn’t check over his shoulder as often. There was no need to, not when he had his family right at his side.

Things had been good. 

Techno had been happy.

Techno had been _stupid._

He didn’t know why he was surprised that Tommy had switched sides so suddenly. He’d gotten his hopes up, he knew that much, but part of him had genuinely believed that in the end, it would be him, Phil, and Tommy against the world. How wrong he had been.

He’d given Tommy his axe, for fucks sake. He’d saved him from Dream, he’d lied straight to Dream’s face for Tommy. He’d given Tommy food, water, an endless stack of gapples, a roof over his head, and custom made armour. He’d supported him when no one else had, and Tommy turned his back on Techno without even giving it a second thought. 

He was using him, just like everyone else had.

Exiting through the Nether Portal, Techno began the trek back to his base. Phil should still be there, working away at his base, and Techno had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say. How could he explain to his father that Tommy was gone yet again, back in the same spot he’d started? How was he supposed to explain that everything they did for him had been for nothing?

The snow crunched beneath his boots. The only other sound he could hear was his own blood rushing in his ears, and the tip of the sword he held in his hand dragging carelessly against the ground. He should sheath it, make sure it didn’t loose its sharpness or shine, but in that moment Techno didn’t really care.

_“He’d lie to you, Dream, but he wouldn’t lie to me!”_

The echo of his own words had him stopping dead in his tracks. He’d been so wrong. 

His eyes began to sting with unshed tears, and Techno huffed out a quiet growl as he reached up to angrily swipe them away. He shouldn’t be emotional. This was to be expected, really. He should have learnt his lesson after what happened with Wilbur. He was only ever viewed as a weapon, nothing more than a toy that was tossed aside when the children became bored with him. He didn’t know why he thought Tommy would be any different.

They’d never been close as children. Tommy had been attached to Wilbur’s hip whereas Techno had stayed closer to Phil. Hell, Techno and Phil had run an entire Antarctic Empire together. Tommy and Wilbur had started L’Manberg. Their family had proven their loyalties long before this day. Still, that hadn’t lessened the blow when Wilbur, his twin, had reinstated the government right in front of him. It didn’t lessen the blow when Tommy looked him dead in the eye and told him he was siding with Tubbo.

_“All I have to say, Tommy, is that I hope you don’t come to regret it.”_

The sword finally dropped from Techno’s grip and fell into the snow with a muffled thunk, just as Techno’s knees buckled. A small portion of snow puffed up from the ground as he sank into it, though it fell again and seamlessly blending in with the rest of the white around him.

A sob tore through Techno’s throat. This time, he didn’t bother trying to suppress it. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell into his lap, beginning to soak into his pants. In a moment of anger he grabbed his crown off his head and threw it a few feet in front of him, as hard as he could. It bounced off a nearby rock with a clang and landed into the snow. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to rip off every part of him that made him _him._ He wanted to break his crown, tear his cloak to shreds, throw his gloves into a puddle of lava and watch them burn.

He hadn’t heard the soft crunch of footsteps approaching, and he didn’t notice the other person’s presence until they’d knelt down in front of him, and familiar hands came up to press their palms against his wet cheeks.

Techno blinked through blurred vision, finally seeing the soft silhouette of a man clad in green. He could faintly make out his concerned expression and the way his eyes ghosted over Techno’s body, subtly checking for any deeper injuries other than the few cuts and bruises that littered his face. He was looking for whatever was causing his son’s tears.

“What happened, mate? Where’s Tommy?” Phil’s voice was soft and welcoming, enough so that the only response Techno could muster was to choke on another bout of sobs, shake his head, and collapse into his father’s embrace. 

Phil’s arms wrapped around his back and pulled him close, one hand pressing itself to the back of Techno’s hand while the other began to move up and down his back. Techno had his face smushed against Phil’s shoulder, the fabric of his jacket both muffling broken cries and soaking up his tears.

Phil could count on one hand how many times he’d seen his oldest son cry. It was an extremely rare occurrence and truthfully? It was a tad frightening. Wilbur and Tommy had been easier to comfort. When upset, they’d come to their father with tears in their eyes and begged to be held. Techno had been an entirely different scenario. He’d always pushed down his emotions so he wouldn’t bother those around him, suppressing them until they festered and lingered enough for him to snap. Phil had been there for him however he could. If that meant going out with Techno in the middle of the night to supervise while Techno slayed any mob in sight, just to get anger out? That’s what Phil would do.

Now, though, Techno had been reduced to a puddle of tears in his father’s arms. He was hiccuping in between sobs, his entire body trembling as he gripped the back of Phil’s jacket with all his strength. Phil was petting pale pink hair, fingers running absentmindedly over the braid his youngest had tied his oldest’s hair into that morning.

_They’d been talking over breakfast, Techno finishing off his pancakes. Tommy and Phil had finished some time ago, Phil cleaning up the few remaining plates while Tommy was pacing nonstop around the room. That boy never stopped moving, apparently. Techno brushed his hair out of his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, and Tommy broke._

_“Okay, c’mere.” Tommy marched up to stand behind Techno’s hair, grabbing the long strands in fistfuls and pulling them towards himself. Techno let out a confused “heh?” as his brother yanked his head back, and began to separate the one large clump into three._

_“Tommy, what the fuck-”_

_“You’re gonna eat your own hair, dickhead.” Tommy huffed out, beginning to tie Techno’s hair into a tight braid. Techno, much to Phil’s surprise, had sat there and let Tommy fuss over him. Tommy let the braid drop once he finished, grabbing the crown off the table and placing it back atop his brother’s head. “_

_If Techno looked at himself in the mirror once Tommy finished and smiled, hands ghosting over the braid, none of them mentioned it._

“He used me, dad. He betrayed me. He used me, I’m so stupid.” Techno’s sobs had dissolved into faint sniffles, his trembling having ceased some time ago. Phil pulled away enough to look at his boy, balling up his sleeves as he used them to wipe the few remaining tears off of Techno’s face. Phil gave him an encouraging nod to continue, and Techno let out a shaky breath. “He sided with Tubbo, Phil, after everything I did for him. He threw me aside like I was nothing. I gave him my axe, Phil, I trusted him!” Techno was shushed again as his breathing began to pick up, being pulled back into another welcomed embrace. “You’re all I have left.”

“That’s not your fault, Techno. Tommy’s...Tommy’s complicated, mate. It’s nothing against you. He’s not thinking clearly, you know how he gets. When he sets his mind to something, nothing else matters. I’m so sorry.” Phil murmured, watching as Techno gave a sad, halfhearted shrug in response. It was obvious that he didn’t believe him. “Let’s get you inside. Bud.” He stood and helped Techno to his feet, grabbing the sword his son had dropped, as well as the now slightly damaged crown that had been thrown a few feet away.

Techno followed without saying a word, feet dragging through the snow as Phil guided him towards the cabin. He’d left the lights on inside, and Techno could see the Netherwart farm Phil had started making. The pair came to a halt outside the front doors, at the base of the stairs, and Techno finally dragged his hand over his face. He’d been the one that stopped walking, causing Phil to look back at him, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Mate?”

Techno’s eyes were fixed on the giant, ugly cobblestone tower in the distance. It was the one Tommy had built, despite Techno ranting and raving at him the entire time that it was not discrete at all. Tommy had simply called him a bitch, and kept building.

Now though, the sadness and hurt in Techno’s eyes was gone. It had been replaced with anger, red eyes narrowing at the large structure. Phil’s hand on his shoulder was the only thing that seemed to snap him out of his own thoughts.

“I’ll take it down tonight, alright? You won’t have to look at it again.”

Techno simply grunted in response. He forced his gaze away and let it settle in the golden crown in Phil’s hands. His eyes gave a silent plea and though Phil had to lean up on his toes, he was able to return the crown to it’s home atop Technoblade’s head.

“There, mate. Good as new.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” a voice from behind them jutted in, and the pair turned to see a young man dressed in green, arms crossed, a porcelain mask with a mocking smile etched into it, “but I need to speak with Technoblade.”

Phil’s grip on Techno’s arm tightened at the sight of Dream. He expected Techno to tense, to tell Dream to fuck off, maybe mock him for being “homeless”, but Techno stayed silent. His jaw tightened and his back straightened. Phil could practically see Techno pushing down the last bit of his sadness, and it made his chest tighten. 

“Dream.” Techno finally spoke, his voice slightly more hoarse than before. “Thanks for abandoning me back there in front of thirty people that wanted to kill me.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Didn’t really think that through.” Dream huffed a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck as he took a few steps forward. Techno didn’t take his eyes off of the other man, only reaching out to his side to take back his sword from Phil. He finally sheathed it, and cleared his throat.

“We have a lot to prepare if we want to attack tomorrow. C’mon, I should show you something.” Just as he turned to head in the direction of the vault, Phil’s fingers wrapped around Techno’s wrist. Techno simply stared down at him.

“Techno, think about this.”

“I’ll be back.” Was all Techno said, pulling his arm out of Phil’s grip. With that, he began to lead Dream in the direction of the Wither Vault.

Phil stood alone, watching the two men fade into the distance. He took his bucket hat off and ran his fingers through his hair, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

That morning, his sons had left the cabin together, laughing, looking forward to a future as a family. Now, only one son had returned, with more walls up than Phil had ever seen.

Tomorrow would definitely be a day to remember, good or bad. Phil just hoped they'd all make it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come scream with me on twitter, @LovebotHux, or Tumblr, @subject-to-feels! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I might make a part two depending on how the War goes tomorrow, but who knows! Depends on how emotionally destroyed I am, lmao.
> 
> EDIT: I definitely wanna make a part two, today’s streams ripped my heart out :’)


End file.
